The long-term goals of the NARCH application submitted by the Alaska Native Tribal Health Consortium (ANTHC) in partnership with the University of Alaska Anchorage (UAA) are to reduce health disparities of the Alaska Native (AN) people and to improve the health status of AN to the highest level possible. This proposal will enhance progress toward these goals through research. The goals of this program are to increase the number of AN researchers;to strengthen the research capacity of tribal health organizations through partnerships with research-intensive institutions;and to conduct scientifically sound research, especially that focused on health issues of highest priority to the AN people. The specific aims are to: 1) provide mentoring for researchers or trainees at ANTHC, including individuals with funded NARCH projects and other potential AN researchers or trainees;2) develop a research training seminar series specific to the needs of investigators at ANTHC;3) enhance/expand the partnership with research intensive institutions, including UAA and other institutions;and 4) foster the completion of five scientifically sound research projects related to AN health and health disparities. This proposed NARCH includes three full research projects, two pilot research projects and an administrative/training Core component. All components include AN personnel in a Principal Investigator or other key role. Additional AN persons will be sought/recruited for to-be-named project positions and as students for our proposed Summer Research Seminars. These persons will gain from on the job training and mentoring by the project Principal Investigators and research team, and by members of the NARCH Core leadership team. Following the principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR), Alaska Native tribal organizations have been included in the development of the projects in this NARCH program and will continue to be involved extensively in conduct, analysis, interpretation and reporting and publication of results. Our partnership with the UAA should enhance the quantity and quality of research directed toward health and other issues relevant to AN people, and increase opportunities for training of AN health care workers and researchers. PUBLICH HEALTH RELEVANCE: Involvement of Alaska Native people in research could serve to reduce ongoing health disparities in Alaska Native populations. A goal of the IMS NARCH programs is to develop the research capacity of Alaska Native individuals and organizations. The proposed ANTHC NARCH accomplishes this goal by engaging Alaska Native people in key research roles and by providing appropriate mentorship and training opportunities.